RWBY Volume six
by gchampion18
Summary: This is how I think volume six could of gone. I am a huge fan of RWBY and I hope i do it justice. I hope you enjoy my volume six. This is written from after volume five so the official volume six is not canon here but i may take some inspiration from it. Disclaimer i do not own RWBY.


The sun was beginning to set as the group wandered through a dense forest.

"We should probably camp out and eat" Nora declared.

Yang nods "Yes good idea Nora".

Qrow places his sword on his back and sits down.

Ren puts a hand on Nora's shoulder "Let's get you some food".

Oscar smiles at the antics as Jaune sits down by a tree.

Ruby sits next to him as Blake leans against a boulder reading.

"I'll get some wood for the fire" Yang tells the group then heads off.

Ren hands Nora some bread smiling at her.

Oscar grabs Ozpin's cane then walks off after Yang "Let me help".

Yang nods grinning "come on then you better keep up".

Oscar smiles and follows Yang into the trees.

Ruby begins humming the tune of the birds while Jaune enjoys her voice.

Ruby turns to Jaune and smiles warmly at him "thanks for saving Weiss back there".

Jaune smiles back "my pleasure, I discovered my semblance".

Ruby giggles softly "now you have to work out how you activated it".

Jaune frowns "hopefully Ozpin can help me with that".

Ruby giggles again and nods "hopefully you are getting stronger and stronger Jaune".

Jaune laughs a bit at Ruby's giggle "thank you Ruby"

Yang watches Oscar as she gathers wood.

Oscar picks up some wood then looks at Yang "so what do you know about Ozpin?".

Yang thinks then shrugs "well I know quite little actually but I know he gave Qrow and Raven the ability to turn into birds Raven explained this to me".

Oscar looks at the cane "if you trust him then I do".

Yang nods and looks back at Oscar "you will be safe with us kid".

Oscar's eyes glow green briefly.

Ozpin bows "thank you for the faith Miss Xiao Long".

Yang smiles and bows back "no worries professor".

Oscar returns to normal and goes back to gathering wood.

Yang grins and keeps helping him.

She decides to have a little fun and tosses a stick at Oscar "think fast!".

Oscar's eyes glow green and he catches the stick without turning to look ""good throw Miss Xiao Long".

Yang blinks and laughs nervously "I was throwing for Oscar professor".

Ozpin smiles "Oscar and I are a team Miss Xiao Long we do things together and protect each other".

Qrow approaches Blake "listen kid I know we do not know each other that well but I can see that something is on your mind what is it?".

Ruby nods as she looks over at Qrow talking to Blake "I wonder what's wrong".

Jaune frowns looking at them "Blake looks like she misses somebody it's the same look I had after Pyrrha died".

Blake looks up at him softly shaking her head "it's nothing".

Qrow raises an eyebrow and studies her "something is wrong so spill the beans".

Blake looks down at the ground and closes her eyes "when Adam escaped after his attack I got the feeling something had changed and that he may be off his dark path now".

Qrow smiles "I get that feeling whenever I face Raven and I get hope that she could be my sister again so if you feel that Adam is different now you should see if your right or if you just hope he has changed".

Blake nods softly "I think that if Ilia can change so can Adam I can guide him".

Qrow smiles at her "I admire your determination and if Adam feels the same way about you as you do for him he will change for you".

Ruby nods softly looking at Jaune "she would be proud of you Jaune you have grown so much".

Jaune smiles back "thank you Ruby, who could Blake be missing?".

Ruby shrugs "I have no idea".

Jaune smiles "let's go help Yang with the fire".

Ruby stands up happily "let's go then".

Jaune grabs his sword and sheath then follows her smiling.

Ruby happily walks with Jaune to Yang and Oscar "what is going on?".

Oscar smirks playfully "the professor just saved me from getting hit by a stick".

He nudges Yang.

Yang frowns "that is unfair".

Ruby laughs softly and shakes her head.

Ozpin smiles amused "all is fair in love and war Miss Xiao Long".

Yang huffs "we have enough wood for the fire".

Oscar nods then leads everybody back to their spot they found.

Jaune kneels down to start making sparks to light the fire.

He lights the fire and sits by it.

Everybody sits by the fire then divides up to sleep.


End file.
